Kejutan April Mop yang Telat Pake banget!
by anomelish
Summary: Akashi bersumpah akan membalas Takao Kazunari kali ini ... dengan sungguh-sungguh, benar-benar serius, teramat mengagetkan, terpenting 'hal' ini akan menjadi memori abadi dalam enchepalon pemuda itu./RnR diutamakan conkrit :D
Akashi bersumpah akan membalas Takao Kazunari kali ini ... dengan sungguh-sungguh, benar-benar serius, teramat mengagetkan, terpenting 'hal' ini akan menjadi memori abadi dalam enchepalon pemuda itu. Waktunya Pas! Praktikum lapangan kali ini dilaksanakan di pantai dekat lingkungan kampus keduanya. Pantai? Bukankah ini akan menjadi momentum yang bahkan Einsten saja tak akan bisa pecahkan dengan segala rumusnya-iya, karena memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Einsten. Akashi tau dengan sangat.

Takao merupakan sentral dikelasnya. Singkatnya dia itu **populer**. Wajar. Dia terlahir sebagai seorang jenius (tapi masih lebih jeniusan Akashi), tampan (tentu masih lebih tampan Akashi), populer (Akashi populer, walau sedikiiittt dibawahnya), baik dan **ramah** (Akashi juga baik dan ramah—dulu tapinya). Takao secara alami mampu memanagemen kemampuan orang—bukan memanipulasi kemampuan orang, iya kan Akashi...? Takao begitu memesona ... dan yah, sedikit menyebalkan bagi Akashi.

Akasi dengan isi kepala penuh dengan lipatan-lipatan menyerupai labirin mudah baginya untuk mengkoordinir praktikum lapangan kali ini (kalau dia mau). Jangankan pantai, samudra mudah untuk dia ubak-abik (sekali lagi, kalau dia mau. Tapi tidak ada alasan yang cukup logis baginya untuk mengubak-abik samudra. Buat apa?). Beda cerita kalau Takao berulah sebelumnya ... lebih-lebih, ulahnya itu membawa dendam kesumat yang membuat dada Akashi berdesir nyeri(?). Jadi Akashi ikhlaskan saja Takao menjadi koordinator praktikum lapangan kali ini.

Akashi berdeham keras. Cukup ketara karena jaraknya dengan Takao bahkan tidak ada satu meter, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus susah-susah kelaut hanya untuk mencari permen."

"Eh?" Takao tidak bodoh (walau sering dibodoh-bodohi oleh Akashi) di paragraf dua jelas dinyatakan bahwa dia seorang jenius. Namun baginya Akashi sama membingungkannya dengan wanita. Walau harus dia akui pesona Akashi jauh diatas wanita manapun (selain ibunya, tentu saja).

Akashi tidak tidak pernah kalah dan tidak berencana untuk kalah kali ini, "Iya. Bukankah benthos adalah permen yang berasa mint. Kenyal, dapat dikuyah, lumer dimulut dan tentu saja bisa ditelan."

Ding dong! Bagi Takao ini cukup horror. Walau dia tau pasti apa jawaban yang dimaksud Akashi akan tetapi otaknya yang (katanya) jenius masih memproses dengan begitu hati-hati. Bukan terhadap kata-kata yang terucap tapi, hey, lihat siapa yang mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut!

Akashi merasa menang, bibirnya yang ranum menyungingkan sedikit senyuman (sedikiiiittt sekali), "Ituloh Mentos. Ha ha. April mop!"

Memoriar kemaren terulang singkat di kepala takao. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah kejutan April Mop yang dia lakukan kemaren turut mengejutkan neuron-neuron di dalam cerebrum milik Akashi. Hari ini tanggal 2 April, "Kau sedang melucu, Seijuuro-kun?"

"Apa yang barusan tidak lucu?"

"Barusan itu horror! Demiapa, aku seperti melihat Sadako mencoba melawak. Kau benar-benar harus membenahi ekspresi datarmu."

Takao merasa menyesal menghentikan kegiatan membentangkan line transek sejauh 20 meternya hanya untuk lelucon (tidak lucu) milik Akashi. Sambil memberi efek geleng-geleng dibarengi ekspresi tak percayanya Takao meninggalkan Akashi di garis pantai.

Sepersekian menit kemudian dari arah belakang Akashi bergerak menerjang ombak yang mendayu santai. Kerah bagian belakang milik takao ditarik paksa. Tiba-tiba sedikit tercekik tapi ampuh untuk menghentikan langkah lebar milik takao, "A-ada apa, Akashi-san?"

 _The power of absolute_ milik Akashi. Seijuuro-kun berubah menjadi Akashi-san. Ha ha.

"Itu ... kemaren kan aku tidak mengikuti asistensi. Maksudku, kamu sebagai koordinator praktikun kali ini. Kamu punya kewajiban untuk menjelaskan pada anggota yang tidak mengerti, bukan?"

Ekspresi Akashi masih datar tapi kata-katanya telah berhasil membuat pembuluh darah Takao yang sempat berdilatasi mengalami pelebaran kembali terutama pada bagian wajah. Seburat kemerahan tercipta di sana.

"Kurasa kau benar. Aku akan memberikan Asistensi khusus untukmu, Akashi-san," Takao menggulung sedikit sisa line transek ditangannya, "Kise, tolong kau lanjutkan pemasangan line transek setelah itu langsung tentukan plotnya! Aku akan segera kembali setelah urusanku di sini selesai."

"Kazu, kau boleh memanggilku dengan Seijuuro ... umm ... kun, lagi." Takao sadar dengan pasti senyuman manis di bibir Akasi akan dia lihat cukup lama. Dia hanya tidak sadar bahwa yang membuat Akashi memertahankan senyumnya adalah rencananya yang berjalan dengan sangat sempurna.

Sementara Takao sedang asik memberi asistensi pada Akashi. Dosen Pembimbing dan Asisten Dosen bersiap untuk memberikan kejutan lain pada Takao Kazunari.

 _ **FINISH**_

Saatnya kuis:

Apa yang dilakukan Takao terhadap Akashi pada saat April Mop?

Apa sebenarnya rencana Akashi?

Apa yang akan dilakukan Dosen Pembimbing dan Asistern dosen terhadap Takao Kazunari?

Praktikum apa yang mereka lakukan?

Kenapa harus ada Benthos? WHY?

Bagi yang benar (ataupun mendekati benar) menjawab 3 dari lima pertanyaan di atas. Boleh _riquest fanfic_. Utamakan seru-seruannya yah :D

Salam kenal dari, Elsh.


End file.
